1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique of reading out the pixel signals of the pixel array of a solid-state imaging apparatus at high speed, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-224524 discloses an imaging apparatus (solid-state imaging apparatus) including a first holding capacitor and a second holding capacitor. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-224524, the imaging apparatus parallelly executes processing of holding pixel signals output from the pixel array in one of the first holding capacitor and the second holding capacitor, and processing of outputting the held pixel signals to the other holding capacitor, thereby reading out the pixel signals.
Each processing portion is generally arranged to fit within a pixel pitch in the horizontal direction (row direction) of a pixel array. The pixel pitch decreases as the number of pixels increases, thereby making it difficult to design the layout of the processing portions.